Blaise/History
Background Blaise grew up with her father as her only parent; her mother passed away shortly after her birth from a terrible sickness. Her father, a very loving (and beloved) man, never held this against her or blamed his dear daughter for his wife’s untimely demise. Although they were poor, her father adored her, and they had a happy time together. They lived on a small farm a few miles from the nearest town, selling extra crops to make money when they could. Blaise helped him when she could, even though she was too young to do much but learn to read and write. Her father instilled in her the importance of her studies; he said it would be what carried her through her life, regardless of whatever happened. Thus, her love of learning and reading was fostered, and it continues to grow to this day. He taught her what it meant to be a proper lady, even though the poor farm-girl was far from being among the courtiers. ' '“A lady should be well-educated and knowledgeable, respectable and eloquent, poised and proper.” ' '''Every year, they would take a short trip to a nearby lake that was surrounded by miles of endless, thick, beautiful forest, just before autumn turned to winter and the weather soured. ' One year, a demon was summoned by hooligans in a nearby town, and ran rampant, it’s weakened body hiding in the forest nearby. The summoning was incomplete and messy, and as such, his full form could not take hold in reality without a proper host. He would soon die off and be sent back to his tomb if he could not possess someone with a soul strong enough for him to feed off of for an indefinite amount of time, until he was strong enough to rampage on his own. ' '''As the Wellers were travelling, this calamity began, and they failed to receive a warning of the occurrence. So, they continued their vacation, unknowing of what was to come. ' 'When they finally reached the lake days later, it was sundown, this one a prelude to a full moon that night. As darkness fell, they began to feel as if something - or someone - was out nearby, watching them. Animals were abundant in the forest, of course, as were people from the nearby town, hunting or searching for resources. Her father brushed it off, happily playing with his young daughter in the grass near their tent. ' 'The demon burst from the trees right as night fell, tilting his head back and letting loose a horrid, carnal roar as he ran towards his prey. The man was too old for his tastes… but the girl was young, with a long life ahead of her. Her body was healthy, albeit small, and her soul was as strong as her mother’s. A valid candidate, provided she didn’t die while he entered her body. ' 'Her father scooped her up and ran, heading into a nearby clearing on accident. He realized then that his life would end there; the demon was too close for him to try and find a safer area to run to. He pushed his daughter in to the hollow of a tree, giving her a kiss on the forehead and telling her to stay quiet, no matter what she saw, that everything was going to be okay… ' 'The old man walked to the center of the clearing, awaiting the demon. The beast scrabbled into the area, growling. In a quick motion, he sliced through Blaise’s father, sending blood flying all around the clearing as he tore in to his body, devouring his organs and receiving his weak, old soul in a sanguine display. Blaise covered her mouth as tears poured from her cheeks, her heart shattering and her body going into shock as she saw the only person she loved torn to pieces and eaten alive in front of her eyes. ' 'The demon dragged her from her hollow, her undeniably bright, lavender aura giving her hiding spot away. He toyed with her for what seemed like an eternity before he entered her shocked body, causing such an extreme amount of pain that the girl nearly died… but not before he melded their souls together, settling in to her premature form. ' 'Blaise remained in the clearing with her father’s body for days, too in shock to move, wanting to deny that this had ever happened, that this was just a horrible nightmare that she would wake up from any minute now… except she didn’t, and a searching party discovered her and her father’s body in the clearing a few days later. ' 'The young, silent girl was placed in an orphanage a week after the incident, nobody realized what evil her small body held inside of it. For the next month, the kids at the orphanage crowded around her, trying to make her feel at home. She began to develop small friendships, but due to her lack of speech, there wasn’t much interaction with anyone. Still, he came to care deeply for them, although she wasn’t quite sure how to show it. ' 'Exactly one month after she became possessed, on the next new moon, Ragnorin broke free from her body, enveloping her in shadow and turning into a full demon. He massacred every living thing in the orphanage, all 23 children and the loving caregiver that watched over the wards. Blaise awoke the next morning to find herself covered in blood, the walls and floors of the small home even more-so. Ragnorin had devoured each and every one of their souls, his powers growing stronger with each one he consumed. The town found it incredibly odd that she was the only survivor, and exiled her to the closest city, miles away from the orphanage. ' 'Every new moon from then on out, she would turn into a bloodthirsty beast and kill whatever she could find until the sun rose the next morning. No matter how hard she tried, she came no closer to gaining control of him. All her attempts were futile, and she learned quickly not to fall asleep around others on the night of the new moon. She still killed; it was compulsory. However, by separating herself from humans, she attempted to make the lives taken more animal than human, with only the unlucky stumbling across the demon’s path that night. Thus, she moved orphanages often, and found it increasingly harder to gain feelings for others as her heart began to shut others out for her own safety. The only possession she still had from her previous, happy life was her father’s prized dagger, and it was all she carried with her. ' 'When she moved to an orphanage in a big city, she was old enough to be socially aware and began to gain street smarts. While on a walk one day, she found a sorceress in a makeshift shack at the end of a dark alley. The locals called this mysterious woman “The Witch”, some claiming that she held enough power to alter reality… others claimed she was a raging alcoholic, denouncing magic. The latter was closer to reality when Blaise found her. She shared her story with the Witch, desperate to find a way to rid herself of her demon and become a normal child once again. ' 'The sorceress took pity on her and decided to help the young child. She bound Blaise’s soul to the dagger in a painful ritual, shattering the girl’s soul and rooting the demon’s spirit in it, giving her leverage over him. She captured some of the demon’s shadow in a jeweled rose that appeared on the dagger’s hilt. Her magic wasn’t as strong as it used to be, and the ritual didn’t go exactly as planned - Blaise would only have control over Ragnorin while she was awake, while he would rampage through her frail body while she was asleep. To protect herself from the hardships that the Witch knew the demon child would face as a result of her possession, she taught Blaise how to summon Ragnorin using the shadows trapped in the rose: each time she summoned him, a petal would fall off and shatter, and a weakened form of his would appear that she could command. However, when all the petals had shattered, or should they be crushed, she must return to a pure body of water and perform a ritual to restore it before the next new moon… otherwise, his full power would be released, and her body would transform of it’s own volition, falling under his control. ' 'The witch took half of her human soul, morphing it into the form of a familiar; a white-and-grey wolf named Astor. He would be her companion and her guardian through life, and would never leave her side. She would never be lonely again. ' '''Years passed, and she grew into quite the young lady, one her father would be proud of. It was her way of keeping him with her, although his time had long since passed. She eventually became able to keep an orphanage or foster home for longer than a couple months, and switched foster families for a while. A wealthy middle-aged man took her in a year or so later, and she quickly figured out that living with him was much, much worse than the hazing and bullying she’d endured in the orphanages and previous foster families. He was extremely abusive, but she stayed with him for nearly three years, too afraid to try and run. Finally, when he was drunk one night, she ran. Blaise remained on her own from then on out. She somehow managed to end up in Fabula nearly a decade later, but her book was stolen before she found the town. When her book was taken from her, so was most all of her memory; her earliest memory was of a mysterious book being stolen from her by a fox, surrounded by a room of blackness. Blaise barely has any recollection of her father, and none of her past. Now, she lives in the town and runs a small boutique. She searches everywhere for information, collecting and hoping that, one day, she’ll find that book and regain her memory. Little does she know, however, that it would be best for her to not remember anything. Story So Far ' When Blaise entered Fabula, she found a home and a job, wanting to provide for herself and her habit of book-hoarding. She quickly made friends, and lived happily for a while. She developed a crush, but as the name suggests, her heart was crushed soon afterwards. Her relationship with a girl named Kitten developed into a very close friendship, and they were best friends, always with one another. Blaise soon fell in love with a mysterious thief named Corvo, and while their romance began slow, it quickly blossomed into a flaming romance. One month, she ventured into the forest to find a place pure enough to perform her dagger’s ritual. She went accompanied by two of her close friends, and they were attacked while she performed the ritual. They fought fiercely, but the creature they were up against nearly disemboweled Blaise, slicing her open and almost killing her. She spent a few weeks in the hospital until she recovered, her demon’s powers healing her wounds faster than a normal human’s would. Kitten was killed a few months into her relationship with Corvo. The three had become close friends, and it shook Blaise to her core. She would not eat or speak for weeks, losing weight and her health in her grief. She fell ill often for a while after that, but Corvo stayed by her side through it all. After a fight, she attempted suicide, her demon pushing her to the brink and attempting to release himself from her body. Corvo found her and saved her. They were inseparable for a long time afterwards. As time passed, more and more of her friends were brutally murdered, one case in particular catching her attention. She began to investigate, befriending Himeko and Wilde in her quest to uncover who murdered her friends. Her obsession with recording everything she saw happen around her and hoarding information peaked at an extreme, and her physical body suffered as she searched for answers relentlessly. Her and Corvo broke up during this time, following a fight in which her demon consumed his blood, thus sending her into a bloodlust every time she was around him as the demon sought out his prey. Himeko and Wilde moved in with her for some time, Wilde staying longer than Himeko. He helped her come off her fixation and recover from the stress she’d put on her body, and she came to trust him, holding both him and Himeko close to her heart. She made up with Corvo some time later, and they are happily together once again. He’s the love of her life, and she hopes to marry him and have a family someday. Her personality has completely turned around since she started her new life in Fabula, affected heavily by the calamities she’s been constantly surrounded by. While she was once sweet and open, she’s become outwardly cold, afraid of being hurt again. She’s retreated into herself some, but will open up for her old friends… the living ones, that is. Her body has weakened over time, and Ragnorin’s presence in her has begun to take it’s toll. He feeds off of her life and soul, and her vitality is nearly gone; she’s living on fumes and what she holds of his power. As such, her body is breaking down, and she must rest much longer than she used to as her form continues to weaken and lose strength. Her nose bleeds often, and she has coughing fits where she coughs up blood. She’s extremely affected by the magic and powers around her, and her demon is now easily provoked by blood and death, as well as strong evil presences. He can break free easier the more she is surrounded by those things, and Blaise is very sensitive to the smell of blood now and tries to distance herself from the wounded and the dead. She wants to have him exorcised, but knows the process would kill her, as her last lifeline is ripped from her body. Her and Corvo are currently still looking for ways to preserve her life and rid her of her demon. Blaise has taken up the job of chronicling everything she sees happen in Fabula in her search for answers. Most of her research is trapped back in her home; she only has a few journals with her still. Her dagger is currently missing. Where it is, or who, if what, or anything, has it. She can’t feel it’s presence any longer. Should someone touch it with their skin, she will immediately be able to feel it again and tell where it is. She’s hoping it’s safe, as whoever has the blade can potentially control her. Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History